Snow
by sjdhsjhd
Summary: Percy's FINALY away from Kronos's terony. But when he goes back to camp, a brand new obstacle appears in the form of a mountain. With the world against him... he fights for survival... and love... in an epic story. PERCABETH! and humor to...
1. I Check EMails

I'm pretty bored right now

I'm pretty bored right now. I'm SO bored in fact I got the strange urge to write a fanfic. This is my newest story… Snow! There's a note at the end you MUST read. Enjoy!

**SNOW…. Chapter 1. I read e-mails.**

I stood outside of the hall… tapping my pencil ferociously, as if that would make time slide faster. I was in trouble for daydreaming AGAIN in Life Science. We were talking about some sort of a bird… and images of home… or camp… came flooding through my mind. You can't blame me though! I was FINALLY over the point in life where I always had to look over my shoulder for monsters. I defeated Kronos already.

I took advantage of the moment… and started dreaming again. Annabeth and Grover… and even Tyson. All eating enchiladas and smiling and waving…

"PERCY!!" Mr. Jones snapped. "May I ask why you can't seem to focus today?!" I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"I… can't wait for summer!" I lied. It was halfway true…

"I would give you two hours of detention…" My eyes widened like an owls. "But it's summer!" I protested… until I noticed the 'would' part. He seemed to pick up that I made a discovery… and laughed to him.

He sighed. "You're free to go..." Right when he said it… the bell rang. I leaped up, and half- sprinted to my locker. I was cut off by Rachel, Tommy, Justin, and Lexy though. They were my new friends.

"Hi Percy!!" Yipped Rachel… looking extremely happy, and slowly shuffling towards me.

"Hey… Percy." Said Justin coolly. Justin was the school's super-jock. He was INSANELY popular… but preferred to hang out with kids like me. Lexy was his girlfriend… And she hated me. But she pretended to like me to please Justin.

They droned on about the newest summer gossip… I toned out after the word "Did…" I sloppily picked up my back pack, and walked out with my friends. Justin invited me over for dinner… but I had to pack. SO I let him off with a stupid excuse.

"Uh… um… My gerbil's sick. And he wants company…" I lied half heartedly. Justin glared, and walked away.

"Bye P-Percy…" I heard Rachel stammer dreamily. Lexy just sneered and walked after Justin. Finally alone!!

I sprinted home… just to find my mom and dad (Paul) on the couch watching some shows they tivo'ed.

"How was school hon?" My mom called.

"Awesome!" I lied.

"That's great… Hey, wanna' play some catch before you leave to camp tomorrow?" Stated Paul at another attempt to 'bond' with me. I figured my mom had something to do with it.

I had to let him down saying I had to pack. But I really only tossed whatever I saw into a big bag… and hopped onto my computer.

'Twelve new messages.' It chimed. I hadn't checked for days… But I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"PERCY!!

You'll never believe this… yesterday I…. etc…" from Rachel. I didn't bother reading it… I just deleted them all. I was about to hit the delete button, when I noticed the last message. From 'Annabeth Chase.' A month ago. My stomach lurched, and I clicked on it.

Seaweed Brain! Why don't you ever get onto the chat server!? I haven't talked to you in forever!! GET ON OR ELSE!! It read. I sighed. That didn't matter, I was going to see all of my friends soon enough.

**I KNOW!! BORING!! BEAR WITH ME… IT'LL GET MUCH BETTER! ANYWAYS…I WAS THINING ABOUT INCLUDING SOME OF MY OTHER OCs… YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE THEM AS CADE AND AUDRIA. IF YOU THINK THAT"S A GOOD IDEA TELL ME IN A COMMENT! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. My Friend the Freako

AS PROMISED I WAS GONNA' MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE EXCITING

**AS PROMISED I WAS GONNA' MAKE THIS CHAPTER MORE EXCITING!! IT IS!! I WILL HAVE ONE OC… BUT HE WON'T DO MUCH.**

My Friend the Freako.

I charged up the hill like a hungry dingo… I could picture Annabeth's death glare… Grover's happy smile… Even Mr. D!! I was so happy I didn't even open my eyes after I blinked. Stupid move… THUD!! I fell to the ground and blinked open my eyes. My heart skipped a beat.

"Justin!?" I said half-consciously. He had that hard stare on his face… he looked confused.

"Um… what do you see there turbo?" I asked a casually as I could. It probably sounded like mashed potatoes… Justin looked down as if he just noticed me. _What… running into you didn't get your attention? _

"WHOA!! Percy!" When'd you get here!?"

"I've been here for a while…" I mused. He still looked lost.

"What's down there?" He said… pointing towards camp. My eyes widened.

"The…uh… um… Fair… is erm… in town!" I stuttered with a smile on my face. It must have worked though… he smiled and said… "NO WAY!!" He charged down the hill… I was too lost in my moment of gratitude for successfully lying, that I didn't manage to grab him. I waited in horror for him to blow up or something… but he charged in and looked around.

"Percy!" He called. "Where's the rides and stuff?" I finally caught up to him.

I stood there trying to catch my thoughts.

"Where are they?" he asked again… I could feel the sweat on my forehead.

"SEAWEED BRAIN!!" I turned around… and my stomach did a happy back flip. Annabeth was standing there. An inch shorter than me now… and still just as beautiful… erm… hot. I MEAN… no… uh… Gods… what's the word? Oh yeah! Friendly. We collided in a bone-crushing hug. It felt good… But I turned around to introduce Justin to Annabeth… but he was red as a tomato… and had a huge grin on his face.

"This is Annabeth?" He asked.

"Erm…yeah…how'd you know?" I asked. His eyes widened. As if this was a trick question.

"Uh… You talk about her a lot…" he lied. I tried not to talk about her around Rachel, or mention her to anyone else. And since Rachel was always following me like a personal fan club… it was tough to talk AT ALL. At the thought Rachel… Justin's eyes shot open…

"That reminds me…" he muttered and he pulled out a cell phone.

"How did you…" I started but he was already talking. Now I was lost.

"YEAH! I KNOW!! The fair… be here!! Bye… No I don't care who Nick's making out with… I gotta' go… no she isn't… well i… Yes Percy's here… BYE!!" He hung up. I couldn't help but peek at Annabeth… she was growing red.

"Uh… Justin? I lied!!" I yelled… Rachel was coming… and Annabeth was around… and they were both mortal!! I shoved him.

"Not until I can get a ride in!" He complained… It felt like he was hiding something…

Well… I could only think of two options. A.) Take out riptide and chopped off his head… toss his body in the lake, flush his head down the toilet… and knock out Rachel… I noticed Justin's eyes wince in pain. B.) Tell Justin the truth. THEN kill him… Plan A sounded like more fun though. Justin's eyes widened and he took a step away. I'd had it.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!!" I yelled to him. He shook his head.

"Doing what?" I noticed a black car winding around the road.

"Reading my mind!" I realized how stupid I felt…but I let it go… this was creeping me out. Clouds started creeping in.

"I'm not reading your mind…" he laughed. The sun was completely black now. This was odd.

"Percy…" fumed Annabeth. This was sign Rachel was closer.

"JUSTIN!! YOU HAVE TO GO!!" He smiled…

"No." He said plainly. As if he was planning this. Rain started falling. Justin's eyes were turning black.

"GO NOW!!" shouted Annabeth. Justin Barked out a laugh. Rain started pouring out by the buckets. My legs were shaking… Then the worst thing happened.

"Justin!! WHAO!! What are you doing at camp half-blood?? Shouldn't only demigods be here?" Shouted Rachel… loud enough for Zeus on Olympus to hear.

Justin's smile was almost evil now.

I backed up a step… but then Chiron plopped out of nowhere. The rain stopped… and Justin looked scared.

"I knew you would be coming sooner or later…" He grabbed Justin… without even saying "Hi!" or "Good to see your alive Percy!" Rachel looked dumb-founded… she covered her mouth… but Annabeth was already storming up the hill.

I was glued in by confusion though… Something was up… and I needed to find out.

**I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL SORT OF!! STILL ROMANCE… AND IT GETS EVEN FREAKIER. MY FRIEND THINKS I HAVE A GIFT FOR WRITING HORROR…**


	3. The Temperature Heads South for the Summ

The Temperature Heads South for the summer

The Temperature Heads South for the summer.

Rachel drove home in tears… Justin was locked into the Big House… and a furious Annabeth came storming back up to me waiting for an explanation. I was unable to send the message to my head._ Chiron was expecting Justin?? Justin was psychic… He would kill in the talent show…_ but that wasn't what was bugging me. It was how when Annabeth and Rachel made eye contact… an imaginary flame seemed to spark.

"…WELL PERCY!?" Finished Annabeth.

"Uh…" Was my genius response. She rolled her eyes. I could tell she could rant on and on… but she was in triumph mode… for sending home the red menace.

The rest of the night was just free-time. The next few days would be like this until all of the campers arrived. So Annabeth and I just walked and talked. It was nice to catch up with her on the news from the now subtle Mt. Tam… and all of the guys that asked her out. She rejected them all. I explained who Justin was, except neither of us could recall how he was doing this stuff. Somehow the conversation took until dinner.

I painfully separated from Annabeth. It was seeing your mom for the first time in ten years… and then having to leave her for something as silly as dinner. In fact… That was REALLY how it felt.

I tossed in a steak, and quietly prayed for some answers.

"Attention campers!!" Shouted Chiron from the center of the hall. It was the first time I'd seen him since he captured Justin.

"Friday night will be the Homecoming Bash!" He yelled. He sounded extremely tired, which was weird for Chiron.

"No under-dressing…" I heard some "Aww…'s" from Hermes cabin.

"Dates are allowed." All the Aphrodite girls squealed.

"And we ask for entertainment." He looked around… and was about to leave again… but he stopped, and with a dead look on his face headed back up. The room was silent under his cold glare.

"And no-one, I repeat… NO-ONE! Will go in the big house for a week." And that's just not fair. Telling a pack of ADHD teenagers NOT to do something. If you just never mentioned… we wouldn't be curious. Even all the mature Athena kids had a hungry look in their eyes!! And so it was, after dinner I stood alone in the dark, on top of the hill. Watching. The lifeless big house, all the curtains closed… the doors locked. And I was going to get in it… some how.

I was wide awake… like three hundred cups of coffee were racing through my veins. I was tracing around the shells on the ceiling… which wasn't going well. Even with my finger tracing… My ADHD made a conch shell look like day old salad. THE BIG HOUSE WAS DRIVING ME INSANE!! I knew I wasn't the only one up… so I hopped out of bed in search of someone to talk to. But my feet carried me to the Big House instead.

My footsteps grew heavy as I walked towards it. I didn't remember this place so… SCARY. It loomed frontward, like it was ready to pounce on the nearest thing… and the moon shine bounced off of its torso… I stepped onto the creaky porch… and I jumped half out of my pants when I heard the crack. This just wasn't working… My heart gave one last shaky gilp as I sprinted away.

Morning came all to fast. I fell asleep at about four, and woke up at eight. But I didn't REALY complain until I got out of bed. I was expecting a hot breeze to linger through, and a ray of sunlight to hit my eyes. But I shivered into the cold, and darkness. I peered over at the thermometer. 54 Degrees Fahrenheit. And dropping.

I tossed on some jeans and a sweater, and ran over to Athena's cabin. Annabeth's bright smile could turn my day around… The second I knocked on the door, an eager Annabeth answered.

"Morning Seaweed brain." She smiled. I returned her smile.

"Morning Wise girl."

We walked in a quiet conversation… as a thick fog started to set in. Normally in the cold fog from the lake would seep up… but it shouldn't BE cold. It was June!! And it was forty degrees!!

I ate fast, and met back up with Annabeth. We just messed around with the horses for a little while, and headed towards the clearing. Part of me was reluctant to go anywhere near the big house again. But Annabeth managed to drag me there. And we stared for a moment.

"What do you think is in there?" Asked Annabeth shrilly.

I shrugged. "Chiron's probably hiding something."

Annabeth's gray eyes narrowed in worry. "What if it's something dangerous?" I pondered the possibility. I looked down a bit. She was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I looked back over to the big house. Partly because I wanted to see it… partly because her stare was turning me on. I know it sounds childish… but that was EXACTLY what it was doing. And it scared me.

"Come on… let's go back to the cabins…" said Annabeth as she started to walk away. I took one last peek at the house. I froze.

A yellow eye was looking directly at me. The curtain pulled back for all of an inch… and it was the perfect peep-hole for the piercing eye. My heart missed a beat or two… and I was cemented in place. A cold shiver running up my spine. And as soon as I saw it… it was gone.


	4. Annabeth hunts for dogs

Annabeth Hunts for Dogs

Annabeth Hunts for Dogs

The cold weather really just stopped dropping when hit the twenty degree mark. It was almost routine to pick up a jacket and beanie before going anywhere. But the biggest dilemma wasn't the cold anymore. It was who was taking who to the homecoming dance. Of course being Mr. Popularity and all… So far I had a total of… ZERO people asking me out. I ignored that though… I wasn't planning on going anyways. But the second I stepped out of the door I stopped muttering to myself about homecoming… and froze. Literally…. There was an inch of snow on the ground!!

I saw footsteps everywhere, and little snowballs broken up on the ground from earlier fight. And speaking of fight… a snowball came zooming in, and drilled the back of my neck… which sent a big shiver down my spine.

I spun around to face the intruder, and expected to see one of the Stoll brothers ready to chuck another. But there was no sign of anyone… until I heard a giggle from behind the nearest bush. A grin crept up my face… I quietly scooped up a snowball… and flung it at the bush.

I heard a squeal… and another ball came flying back… I tried to catch it, and I ended up with a wet arm.

"Bring it!!" I yelled to myself mostly… The voice laughed… and Annabeth tumbled out of the bushes. W both laughed an took cover from each others snowballs. It had been years since I last had a snowball fight. I was seventeen… done with driver's ed. (But still can't afford a car!) and my eighteenth birthday was creeping up. But I felt twelve again… until the breakfast horn ruined our fun.

I was relaxing in my cabin… fiddling around with a seashell… when it dawned on me I should go say hi to Grover. The clouds were so dark the mid day looked like midnight. Everyone was huddling up in there cabins. No one was even so much as shocked it was so cold anymore.

I kept a safe distance from the big house… walking into the woods. I listened to the tree nymphs in tree form creaking in the cold… and I heard footsteps up ahead… no… HOOF steps. My stomach started giltering… pictures of Grover came flooding through my head… as I tumbled through the clearing. My shoulders relaxed. It was Marsheen… Another satyr.

"Have you seen Grover?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Yeah… He went to the aid of another half-blood in Florida." He answered. "Bye… I have to go find some dry grass." He trotted away… leaving me alone and sad… I really wanted to see Grover!

I shrugged it off and started to head back to camp.

I stepped into the lunch hall… and was met by a wave of excited chatter… almost… _agitated._

"What's going on?" I asked Beckendorf… who was in his last year of camp before he went to college. He eyes saddened…

"Um…well… No-no-no one's s-seen Annabeth since breakfast." He looked like I might punch him or something. My heart missed a beat.

"She's probably off in the woods studying… trees…" I said… mostly comforting myself.

But still, a part in the back of my mind was freaking out. I barely touched my noodle soup… and immediately went to Athena cabin.

I pounded the door in… and soon enough, Andrew answered the door.

"Is… huh huh… Annabeth here?" I panted.

"I haven't seen her since this morning…" I wanted to pound his face in his brain and right out of his…

"You might want to check infirmary though…" Well thanks for the input Captain Obvious…I pretty much slammed the door in his face.

Annabeth gets in situations all the time… why was I freaking out about this one?

I charged into the infirmary, busting through every door in 70's cop fashion. Still no Annabeth. My heart starting beating as fast as a jack rabbit hyped up on coffee. I did a sprint of the entire perimeter… analyzing every bush and leave and watching for snow tracks. I slammed my foot in frustration… and realized I was getting close to tears. I pushed them back… and trudged on.

I checked deeper and deeper into the forest with no help at all… I forgot the sad or angry phase… which left me no where to hide except the madness. I charged more like a bull than anything towards camp. My eyes were closed in fury… I let my feet carry me by instinct… I knew it was getting late. The first thing I remembered after my mad rant was pounding through a door. I opened my eyes. I was face-to-face with Chiron… inside of the Big House.

"PERCY!! WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU!!" He half screamed. Okay… maybe a little more than half… but anyways, his eyes were bagged and purple… with blood stained pupils. He looked over-agitated… but not over Annabeth.

"A-Annabeth!" I yelled. Just then I heard a whimper of pain. I spun around to the door. Annabeth was covered in blood… dirt… and all wet. Her eyes were wide and unblinking though. I dove over to her gave her a ginormous hug. Once I stood up again, I saw her eyes were still wide with shock… and she was shaking. Not from the cold though…

"Annabeth!? What happened?" She slowly put her head up to me… like she JUST noticed me.

"B-B-Big d-doggie…" She muttered.


	5. I Get Introduced to the King of the Pack

I Get introduced to the King of the pack

I Get introduced to the King of the pack.

"What happened?" I demanded after Annabeth was finally calmed down and warm.

"I was going to go say hi to Grover… and then I noticed he wasn't there, so I decided to turn around… but I got lost." I could tell she wasn't making something up. "I wandered around for hours… until more snow started falling… and I was completely alone. That's when I heard a rustle in the bushes." She shivered again. "I turned around… nothing. So I kept walking. I felt like a mouse under the gaze of a cat. Eventually I got frantic and started running. I spun around, and two yellow eyes were tracking me. They turned away and I screamed. I was sprinting… and I came to a cliff. I looked over the mountain side… and there It was." There was a long dramatic silence.

"A gray-brown bear thing was howling. I could tell it was a dog though…" She shuddered. "It's fangs were ripping blood… and it looked to me. I was still completely, as it walked towards me… charging down the mountain side. I turned and slipped… and I don't know what happened.

"Go back to your cabin now you two." Chiron interrupted.

"But she's still in bad shape…" I protested. He gave me wide eyes. "NOW!!" I jumped… pretty much picked up Annabeth and ran away. I set outside, and charged back inside… I left my wallet in the room.

I stepped inside… the lights were off, and my wallet sat in the chair by the bed. I walked over and picked it up, and turned to head out. I jumped clear out of my socks as Justin, leaning against the door stared back at me.

"What are you doing?" I yelped in fright.

His Bright brown hair looked unusually dull, and his eyes were glowing. He was sweating.

"Watching you." He answered out of breath. _Yeah right…_

"It's true." Justin replied. It scared me how he did that. I was feeling tense, wary, and ready to spring. But Justin glared at me… and all my muscles relaxed immediately. A jagged smile was creeping up his unmorally tan face.

"Well I gotta' go." He started walking away… but I shouted after him "I'm watching you Justin!" I could swear he was laughing.

I sat there awake for hours. Annabeth was safely in bed, and Grover wasn't going to be back for a while. I was sweating… having flashing images of Justin's crooked smile. And Annabeth's big dog for some other reason. That's when it hit me.

"Camp Half-Blood has a mountain!?" I screamed to myself. I leaped up and looked out the window. The camp border stretched for uncharted miles north for a LONG ways. I realized there was no way anyone could have stumbled back there before. But something was still kicking me in the shin… and I was gonna' get to the bottom of it. Detective Jackson is on the case!

I woke the next morning into the pitch black. It was snowing… and campers were in a relaxed trance… watching behind their shoulders every few seconds. Annabeth must have spread rumors about this around. I caught up to her in a matter of minutes.

"Annabeth you're freaking everyone out…" She looked at me.

"I did some research…" of course. "And I found something out." I listened.

"Back in the day…King Lycaon was turned into a half man half wolf creature by Zeus. The curse was spread throughout his entire family."

"Annabeth… do you really think King Lycaon is back from the dead to dog around with a bunch of kids?" I sounded pathetic

"Well… no… but hi blood-line has the curse! What if this… this wolf thing IS a descendent from the king?"

"Annabeth… werewolves don't exist. They're just myths!" I was trying to sound smart… but Annabeth topped me.

"How much of your life was myth but is real now? Huh?" I thought for a second… but I wasn't going to let this get to me.

Not yet anyways…

**I know it's short… but I need to get it going before I get to the real horror action romance parts. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. I Go to the Dance Party of Doom

I Go to the Dance Party of Doom

I Go to the Dance Party of Doom

It was a frosty Friday night… and there was an excited buzz around camp. I looked in the rarely used mirror at the hair. I poked around with it, figuring it should look somewhat nice. In the end I just ended up trying to flatten it and headed out.

Campers walked by in pairs of two… making me feel like the weird kid. But I just scurried down to the dining pavilion. Audria… One of my new sisters (Yes… ever since I slayed Kronos the big three kissed and made up.) was the D.J. Pumping up something by Click Five I didn't recognize. Obviously Chiron was too worked up to hire entertainment.

I stopped at the doorway… met by Annabeth.

"What's up seaweed brain?" She asked kindly.

"I feel lonely…" I mused with a joking smile on my face as Beckendorf and Silena walked by… arm in arm.

"Me to… wanna' go as just…erm… friends?" She stammered with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Of course!" She smiled and we walked in. I noticed some whispering, but made nothing of it. I walked over to the food stand by habit… but Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Aren't we going to dance?" She asked… turning a little red.

"If you plan on dying tonight…" I started to say… but the pleading look in her eyes caught me off guard. "Then go shoot yourself… because I want to dance…" I finished stupidly. She smiled, which made me smile.

Audria was playing Give it Away by the red hot chili peppers… which was tough to dance to. Then again, most songs ere hard for me to dance to. Annabeth looked every bit as nervous as me.

It felt like a year before Audria's familiar voice drifted from the speakers.

"I'ght…" She slanged for all right. "Take a break… eat food… drink water… do what you need before another song." She clicked off the microphone and started chatting with her friend Cade from Athena cabin.

I practically sprinted towards the snack table. I lost count of how many rice krispie treats I chugged before Audria started shouting.

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!!" All right… this could by me some time before another dance…

I downed at least 10 more treats before Annabeth started cracking up. Audria got bored and flicked a button.

_Oh great…_ I thought. And of course… just my luck… a low song came on. Here without you baby by three doors down, Audria's favorite band, started playing. Annabeth had a satisfied smile on as she grabbed my hand and practically threw me into the crowd. I did my best to match her footsteps… but we stumbled around a lot. We started laughing each time. It was the slowest part of the song, when I glanced up, and saw Cade pointing to the ground… meaning he thought I should put my hands lower.

_Pervert!_ I mouthed. He laughed and turned away.

I was turning my attention back to Annabeth, her hair flowing gracefully… dancing in the moonlight. Wait… Moonlight? I looked up again, and saw six shadows at the open door. The room went silent as Audria cut the music, and everyone turned their heads.

"Jackson! Good to see you're not dead yet…" Shouted Justin's deep voice. All six were shirtless, wearing black shorts, and beanie caps.

"Shouldn't you be in quarantine?!" I fumed.

"We got out for good behavior!" Shouted one of the pack members.

"Wait…_We?"_ I repeated.

"My boys and I have a group effort" Mused Justin. His eyes still on Annabeth.

I protectively shoved Annabeth behind my back.

"Scared we'll hurt your girl Perseus?" Barked another member.

"Yes… I don't trust scum bags like you…" I turned around. The room was dead silent, all eyes watching me. I was half expecting Audria to start yelling "Fight, Fight, Fight!!" But she was in a straight stare to.

Silena gasped.

I spun around just in time to avoid Justin's punch, his eyes flaring yellow. I instinctively, threw a punch at him. It bounced off of his face like a ball on a rock. Now he was pissed.

He pretty much tackled me, literally snarling as he threw another punch.

This one slammed my jaw hard. I uncapped riptide, and immediately, stabbed at him. He leaped up. His teeth were sharp, and he looked bigger. His pack was pulling his pain-writhen body away from the scene. His yellow eyes looked right at me.

"You're dead Jackson!" He growled, as the door slammed, and the gang ran away.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT… BUT COME ON YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh btw… snb372 or something like that… your story ROCKS! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Annabeth Gets Dognapped

BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER, I WANT TO ASK ANY READERS TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL

**BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER, I WANT TO ASK ANY READERS TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL. I JUST WANT TO SEE WHO THE BEST AUTHOR IS.**

Annabeth Gets Kidnapped by a Pack of Hounds.

It was breakfast, and I was sitting in my chair backwards. I was scorfing down a blue berry waffle, and waving at a smiling Annabeth at the same time. I was feeling pretty multi-talented until Audria told me to turn around because I looked stupid.

Almost immediately after breakfast, Annabeth and I met right outside. I was WAY over confident in myself, because I finally realized something.

Annabeth Chase was the perfect person to make me whole. She was wearing a very pretty little owl necklace, that matched her eyes nicely

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked as casually as I could. It felt like I was asking her to marry me if anything.

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

"D-do you w-w-want to marry me?" I smiled finally getting the words out. Once I opened my eyes, Annabeth's jaw might have been touching the ground. All of the sudden, the wires connected.

"I MEAN!! Not marry me...yet… erm… I mean.. .do you like graham crackers, I like them…" I was growing red…

"HAHA!! Seaweed brain! Are you trying to ask me out?" I was relived she was smiling.

"Yes…" I admitted. She leaped at me in a ferocious hug.

"FINALLY!" She yowled. "I've been waiting for this since I first saw you!" I was at a loss of words. I could swear I heard Athena yelling already. The waves off the nearby ocean crashed furiously. There goes the confidence.

"Seaweed brain! You have no idea how much I loved you!"

"Yes… I love you to… but li..."

"And your beautiful eyes…"

"Thanks, but there's a lit-"

"And your hair…"

ANNABETH!" I yelled. She was surprised at my malicious reaction. "We have to go!" I pointed up at the sky. A beam of light was shining through the clouds at us. Athena was on her way.

Annabeth must have understood, because her eyes widened. I took her hand right as Cade walked out the door.

"Whoa! What'd I miss?!" He asked.

"No time! Bye us a little running room!" Yelled Annabeth as I started sprinting.

He looked a little confused for a second, until Athena appeared. My heart skipped a beat. Thank gods Annabeth had my hand, or I would have stopped dead, but we leaped behind a bush. Before Athena turned her head and found us, Cade piped up.

"Mommy you're home!" and leaped at her. I was also glad Athena was too angry to think straight, or she would have found us.

"Come on!" I whispered, as I led her deeper into the forest. I could feel it was a bad idea right from the start. Boy was I right…

…………………………………………………………………….

The day seemed as dark as night, and sleet was pouring out of th e sky by the buckets. I finally halted our mad-dash to catch some breath.

"H-How… PANT, PANT… far do you thi-think we got?" Asked Annabeth. I turned around to see nothing but pitch black trees. The ocean was out of hearing range, which made thing that much more uncomfortorable for me, and to top the cake of disaster, the wind was picking up.

"I don't know…" I said sheepishly. Annabeth perked her ears, and put a finger in front of her mouth, telling me to shut-up. I obeyed like a dog to a master. Her eyes widened, so I started to listen in.

Footsteps were coming rapidly out of the direction we just came… or at least I THINK that's where we just came from. But they were going FAST. I gulped, and started racing away.

Annabeth was much faster than me, so as the snowy drizzle formed into a blizzard, I let go of her hand, and I figured she stopped to. I couldn't see two feet in front of me.

"Do you think we lost her Annabeth?" I asked. All I heard was the wind sweeping through the valleys. Wait… Valleys? Where was Annabeth??

"ANNABTH!?" I called. My heart was starting to do somersaults. "ANNABETH!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No response. I was breathing faster, and going around in circles. "ANNABETH!!" I knew I wasn't getting a response. Suddenly, I heard a scuffle of footsteps behind me. I flicked my head around.

"Annabeth?" I asked hopingly. A flash o yellow dabbed the corner of my eyes. I spun around. "Annabeth… this isn't funny…" I could swear I heard growling… followed by a bundle of steps. Before I knew it, I was wandering around in rapid circles. Steps racing all around me… a distinct pair of yellow eyes popping up every now and then. Then it just… stopped. I gathered my thoughts as fast as possible. Sprinting into the dark snow, I looked at the ground. I was on the verge of tears.

That's when IT appeared.

I lurched to a stop, my eyes un able to blink. A bear print was slapped in the snow. It looked like… a dog step… but sixty times bigger. I flicked my eyes up ahead. Another one was JUST being swept way in the snow. I sprinted forward every ounce of energy. "ANNABETH!!" Before I knew it, I tripped on a rock, and slid forward. Dizzily, I opened my eyes.

Annabeth bloody, owl necklace lay half covered in snow… right by a demon print.

**CLIFFHANGER!! DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT MY POLL!! IF YOU CLICK OTHER, TELL ME WHO IT IS IN AN E-MAIL!! DON'T CHOOSE YOURSELF!!**


End file.
